Promises
by Chesca Tipton
Summary: Sakura finally decides to ask Kakashi the one question that's been eating away at her for some time now. What will Kakashi's answer be and why? Warning: Lemon KakaSaku


**Disclaimer:** As always, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with him… this includes the Great Copy Ninja himself… unfortunately, lol.

**Author's Note:** This actually contains a lemon (sex scene). Don't like it? Then don't read it. Please, don't be _too_ overly critical of the way I write smut.

-

-

**Promises**

-

-

"Kakashi…"

"Hmm?"

"Promise you'll never make me cry?" It was an offhanded question that he was not expecting, but decidedly should have been someday.

He slumped against the couch, "I don't know if I can promise you that, Sakura."

Her brow creased in confusion. "Why not?"

"Well, what if I never come home one day." He stroked her long pink locks while all the while her brow continued to furrow as her eyes search his face for more of an answer. "Or what if we share a moment, that is so wonderful, that all you can do, in place of words, is cry."

She nodded her understanding.

"Or…" he paused to pull her into his lap. "What if I were to tell you that I love you, for the first time?"

A few silent tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"So I may not be able to promise you that, but I will keep promises to many, _many_ other things."

He reached up to brush away the straying tears then pull her further into his embrace. She sighed in contentment.

"Know that I will never purposely make you cry in hopes of hurting you, but if there _ever_ comes a day when I do cause you pain, please tell me so that I can make it all better and hold you until you stop. Being who we are causes a lot of pain to begin with, and I never want to be one of those burdens on your shoulders."

Her fingers tightened against his shoulder blades for a moment then she released him with a sigh, "Thank you. I think that was even better than the answer I was hoping for to begin with."

"Good," he said tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Her eyes closed as his thumb lazily stroked her cheek.

"I think the first thing I'm going to promise you is something that you have to give me an answer to first."

Her eyes shot open and she stared at him with interest, suspecting what he had up his sleeve.

He held a small silver object between his fingers. The pink haired medic looked down at said object then back up at him and nodded.

A smile graced his face as tears returned to hers.

His lips found hers immediately; softly devouring the woman he just promised to marry. He slowly trailed a line down her jaw to her ear where he nuzzled and kissed her flesh with loving care.

"I have two more promise for the moment."

"And they are… aaahhh! what?" she asked through a half moan as he slowly started sucking on her neck.

He found the pulse and sucked hard, hoping to leave a mark where it stood. "One, to never stop loving you and two, to never underestimate the power you hold over me. It's an amazing feeling and I never want it to go away."

The medic-nin could not even nod anymore she was simply moaning her acknowledgment to his words as he swapped sides. The hand that had been holding the ring was now sliding it's way up her black silk tank top to capture an unbound breast. The light squeeze made her gasp but that was quickly turned into a moan when his thumb and forefinger began to play with her pert nipple.

Her fingers gripped his shirt in hopes of seeking something to steady herself on.

Without warning her top was off–discarded onto the floor where it was to be ignored for the rest of the night. His mouth immediately found its sovereigns around a nipple wile one lone finger found its way down her taut stomach and into her loose pants where it pressed firmly against her throbbing bud. This little gesture making her body quake with want and desire. He could feel her need through her soaked panties.

As soon as he slipped his finger underneath the thin material and into her burning core she let out a sigh. This was not quite the reaction he was hoping for so he instinctively drug his finger up her slits and rubbed his pad against her bundle of nerves once again eliciting an opened mouth moan from his woman. Once he slid a second finger in as far as both would go she bucked her hips against him, his own desire throbbing underneath her, aching to be the one thing inside her.

But he would wait.

Kakashi's fingers slid out all the way this time so he could remover her pants and thong with lightning fast speed then slip right back in. Her legs spread as he drove his own appendages into her over and over again, reattaching his mouth to her right breast.

Her breath was becoming more and more ragged with each exceedingly rough buck of her hips. Every few strokes he'd curl his fingers inside her walls only to be rewarded by her head falling back and a throaty moan escaping her luscious lips.

His desire to flip her on her back and pound into her right then and there was driving him over the edge as he nearly withdrew his fingers to slam them back in again.

Her walls were starting to clamp down on him when she screamed the most coherent sentence she'd ever uttered during one of there steamy bouts of sex, "Dear god, Kakashi, you're making me crazy, just do it already!"

That was enough for him.

The next thing she knew she was on her back on the floor with a half naked Jonin pulling his rather well endowed self out of his pants and slamming into her repeated without warning. She screamed in pleasure.

This was far from "making love" in her book, but she couldn't care less at that moment in time. He quickly swung her legs up over his shoulders to gain some leverage on the slick wood of their apartment's flooring.

Through his incessant pounding her back arched right up off of the floor and he took the opportunity to once again suck on her nipple, this time biting down on it lightly.

She was finally driven right over the edge and moaned his name over and over again until he had to stop to allow her to come down from her cloud nine high. When she nodded her head he slowly pulled out of the deathly tight grip on his length then thrust back in again, draw out a whimper from his partner. With only a few more thrusts he finally let out a guttural groan into her shoulder where he sunk down on top of her. She gripped him and held him to her, enjoying his weight and the way their individual bodily fluids intertwined together inside of her.

After several minutes of just laying there in each other's embrace he regained his voice. "I'm so sorry, my love. I don't know what came over me. I was spouting ways that I can love you as a person and instead I made love to you like an animal."

"It's okay. I liked it. Just promise you'll do that again someday."

"I think I can do that, although I also thought of something else as well."

"And what's that?"

"I promise, no matter how or where, to always make you scream my name every time we make love."

She smiled deviously at him, "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but I think you made that silent promise to me a long time ago when we first started this little shindig."

He smiled a lopsided smile at her then nuzzled back into the crook of her neck fully intent of keeping ever promise he'd made to her tonight.

**_End_**


End file.
